Stormshipping Drabbles
by Jonouchi Katsuya
Summary: A collection of Stormshipping Drabbles because I love Atticus and Chazz together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to make a drabble collection for my favorite pairing in GX. I hope you like it as much as I do.**

Prompt:  
Never let me go

Atticus embraced Chazz as tightly as he could. Chazz buried his head into Atticus's shoulder. "Why did you tell them? I even agreed that it was a bad idea after you explained."

Chazz didn't answer. He couldn't really explain why other than he was ready to not have all this promise on his shoulders. He was ready to live his own life, with Atticus by his side as his life partner. Everyone seeing how happy he was. Admittedly, he knew it was just a fantasy but dreams can be lived. Love is meant to be pursued. However he didn't expect what his brothers would say to him would cut him so deep. He stood tough when he was telling them about Atticus… but his brothers' eyes burned their disappointment in him. He felt their thoughts of his perceived failure. That he was lesser than they were. Chazz thought he had gotten over that need to impress them by now but…

Atticus rubbed Chazz's back in soothing circles. "It is OK to feel upset at them. It is OK to still care what they think… they are family, they will eventually get over it and see what a strong person you are."

Chazz pulled away from Atticus's shoulder and wiped his eyes. "Maybe when they're 90," he muttered.

"I said eventually didn't I?"

Chazz gave a soft smile. "You always know how to cheer me up don't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Let me be there to lend a hand

Atticus looked longingly at his boyfriend Chazz sleeping. He looked so peaceful tonight. Gently, he caressed Chazz's cheek, running his fingers past his slightly parted lips. He wanted to kiss him. Carefully Atticus hovered over Chazz, trying to kiss him softly enough not to wake him. He felt a tingling when their lips met. He couldn't help but smile as he pulled away.

Atticus laid back down and tried to sleep. But Chazz always had him so excited. Just looking over by his side, instant arousal that just simply couldn't be slept through. He imagined his sweet boyfriend waking up and lending a hand… or those soft lips of his.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: The high tide could take me so far away.

Atticus threw open his arms in front of the rolling waves of the ocean. He loved the salty air, and the care-free life style it represented to him. Although Chazz had been bitching about the sand getting in his shoes moments before, his arms were creeping up around Atticus's waist.

Atticus smiled warmly at his lover. "The ocean is so beautiful. I feel like I am everywhere at once when I am in front of it. It is connected to almost everything."

Chazz lightly nipped his lover's shoulder. "Stop talking…" he murmured.

"I'm sorry." Atticus turned around to face his boyfriend. "Did you have something else in mind?" Atticus winked.

Chazz blushed and stepped away only to be pulled back close by Atticus's loving embrace.

"I love you Chazz. I just want you to know that."

"I do too…" Chazz stared up into Atticus's soulful eyes. Gently, they shared a tender kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: Hands

Chazz noticed how perfectly his hand fit in Atticus's. They walked down the long trail. In Atticus's other hand was his ukelele and over his shoulder was his beach towel. Chazz carried his duffle bag with a towel, some snacks to share and some sunscreen.

As they got closer to the beach the trees seemed to distance each other as much as Chazz and Atticus. They still stood close but, first their hands started to loosen… and then they were only holding pinkies and finally, they let go of each other and put on a different face. The face of friends instead of lovers. It killed them both. Their hands ached for each other's touch.

"Atticus?" Chazz asked stared at the blue sky at the seagulls.

"Hm?"

Suddenly their hands reconnected. Atticus looked to Chazz in surprise, his heart fluttering. A smile spread across his face and Chazz blushed.

"I just think- We are like any other couple right?"

"I love you so much I could just sing for you all day."

Chazz laughed. "I am sure that would scare the haters away."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I love you darling." Chazz kissed his lover on the cheek.

The end.


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt: Rain

Atticus tried his best not to hate things, but he hated when it would rain for days on end. So dark and stormy. It put a drop of poison in his otherwise happy day. It had been sunny an hour ago. Atticus didn't know how it turned into all the days before. But somehow this storm felt different.

There was suddenly an urgent-sounding knock on the door. It was Chazz and he was completely drenched. His thick hair was down and awkward.

"Can I come in?" Chazz seemed to demand rather than ask in a hoarse voice. Chazz tried to get his hair enough out of his face so the droplets wouldn't get into his eyes and irritate them.

Atticus smiled at him. "Yes, of course."

Atticus quickly acquired and then handed Chazz a towel. Chazz immediately tried to dry off his hair as he walked to Atticus's couch.

"Would you like to borrow some clothes?" Atticus asked.

Chazz shook his head and his body shivered. He scoffed and turned his head, not wanting Atticus to see his embarrassment. "On second thought, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea."

Atticus went to his room and tried to find something that would fit Chazz. His lazy day sweat pants… and a t-shirt. He only hoped that Chazz wouldn't be upset that they weren't high class and tailored to fit him. He giggled at the thought of his possible refusal.

"What's taking you so long!" Chazz yelled from the living room.

Atticus calmly walked back into the living room and handed Chazz the clothing. Chazz raised an eyebrow at it to imply his distaste but took the clothes anyway.

Chazz revealed his beautiful thin body. Not that Atticus hadn't seen it before, just he was surprised that Chazz didn't seek more privacy.

After Chazz had put on the sweats he noticed that one of the strings was stuck inside the loop. Chazz growled in frustration.

"Chazz?…Can I? Could I just…?"

"Fix it? It is your faulty clothing," Chazz snapped angrily.

Atticus wrapped his arms around Chazz from behind, carefully nudging the draw string out of its hole. Chazz's body went slightly limp against Atticus, who suddenly wished that his shirt was off too. So his skin would be touching his.

"There. Fixed," Atticus said.

"Are you going to stop touching me?"

"No…how could I?" Atticus purred into Chazz's ear.

"By just not… touching me."

Atticus captured Chazz's lips between his own. Lightning flashed through the window. Atticus's right hand wandered Chazz's soft body, gently flicking his nipple. Thunder rumbled as Chazz whimpered.

"At-tticus. I-I don't actually like that."

"Yes you do, just look at your face." Atticus pulled Chazz down into his lap. "You are just too adorable. What have I told you about that?"

Chazz settled down. "I thought you would be mad after last time…"

Atticus took in the smell of Chazz's hair as his lips found the nape of Chazz's neck and began to suckle lightly.

"If you are going to do that, don't leave marks."

They laughed together.

The end


	6. Chapter 6

"Talking to your cards again?"

Chazz tensed up. It was an embarrassing habit. But he honestly felt as if the cards spoke to him first. He looked up at Atticus had a giant smirk on his face. The feelings of guilt and shame were unavoidable for Chazz at this point. He felt like a total freak.

"No," Chazz lied, throwing his cards on the bed.

"You know, if you are having problems, I'm here for you as both your boyfriend and your friend," Atticus put a caring hand on Chazz's shoulder which Chazz quickly shrugged off.

"Thanks but I would like to be alone right now…"

Atticus smile had turned uncomfortable and wavering. "Well, I am here. I just wanted you to know." With that, Atticus turned and left Chazz alone with his cards.

****Chazz fell back onto his pillow and cried.


End file.
